The Devils and Marauders
by MAnny2003
Summary: This is the story of the Devils and Mauraders 5th year at hogwarts. laughs, romance, and the effects of suga! this is my first ff! Rated PG13 cuz i do not trust myself! PLEASE R&R! Discontinued
1. INTRO!

Hey everyone! Srry it took so long to actually do a redo of Devils and Marauders but it is finally here!!!! Anywayz... this is just an intro. I should have the 1st real chappy up soon! (PS- this will be a AU story so if u don't like them STOP RIGHT NOW!............... thank you. Now that everyone who actually might like this story is still here..... I give u........ THE INTRO!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was Isabella Austin, Samantha Cortez, Amanda Cortez, and Lily Evans. These four girls all went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and were know as the Devils.  
  
First there was Isabella Austin, but you never called her that unless you wanted to lose a limb, so everyone called her Bella. She has straight, dark, brown hair that went down to her waist and dark chocolate brown eyes to match. She is 5' 7" tall and shortest of them all. She is the Devils potion expert. Any potion you wanted she could brew it, no matter how complex.  
  
Next came Samantha Cortez, and again if you dont want to lose a limb you better call her Sam. She has wavy brown waist length hair, but you never see it down. She always has her hair up in a double ponytail. She has blue- green eyes and is 5'8" tall. She plays the beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. (AN: sorry Sammy you r gonna have to be a beater!) She is the charms expert with Lily. Any Charm you can think of one or the other could perform it. Sam also has this thing with sugar. She has to have sugar in her mouth at all times or...well... you don't want to know... more on that later.  
  
Next, came Amanda Cortez or Manny for short. She is Sam's older twin sister, but they have completely different personalities. Manny has waist length, dark brown soft curls with dark brown eyes. She is 5'9" tall and she is the seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She is the Devils Transfiguration expert. Anything you want, she will transfigure.  
  
Manny and Sam have a little secret that only the Devils know about, not even there mother knew. Manny and Sam are telepathic. They have the power to talk to each other with there minds no matter how far away they are from each other. They also could "hook-up" anyone else to this "system". All the Devils are "hooked-up" and they could talk to each other without the worry of someone overhearing. Also Manny and Sam can read anyone's mind they wanted, this part their fellow Devils did not know.  
  
And last but not least is Lily Evans herself. Her closest friends call her Lils, no one else is aloud to or, you guessed it, they will lose a limb. She has blood red hair that goes down to her waist, it is naturally loose curls but she always wears it straight, and emerald green eyes. She is the tallest out of the Devils at 5'11" tall and is another Charms expert.  
  
The Devils had many secrets together and one of them is that in the end of their 4th year at Hogwarts they became illegal animagi. (A/N spelling??? Oh well!) Bella is a rare pure white tiger cub with chocolate brown eyes. Bella's nickname is Stripes for the lack of them. Sam is a wolf. She has a smooth gray coat with a white star on her chest. Sam also had glowing green eyes when she transformed. Sam's nickname is Starfire. Manny is a black panther with dark brown eyes. Manny's nickname was Claws and she lives up to that nickname. Lils is a red fox with startling green eyes. Lils nickname is Vixen.  
  
James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tyler Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew go to Hogwarts with the Devils and they also made a name for themselves, the Marauders.  
  
First there is Sirius Black. He has short, neat, dark brown hair and gray eyes. He is the tallest of the Marauders at 6'2" and is the other beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He is the Care of Magical Creatures expert for the Marauders which comes in handy more than some people would think.  
  
Next is Remus Lupin. He has short dirty blonde hair with brown-gold eyes. He is 6' even and is the commentary for the Quidditch matches. He is the Defense Against the Dark Arts expert for the Marauders.  
  
Then came his younger twin brother Tyler Lupin, but everyone calls him Ty. He has short dark brown spiked hair with blonde tips. He has dark brown eyes and stands 5'11" tall and is the chaser for the Quidditch team. He is also an expert on Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Next is Peter Pettigrew. He has blonde hair with watery baby blue eyes. He is the shortest of the group at only 5'6" tall. He is the only in the Marauders that is not on the Quidditch team but that little fact does not bother him and his fellow Marauders. He is just not the sporty type although he does sometimes help Remus out with the commentary. He is an expert at Herbology.  
  
And last but not least is James Potter. He has messy black hair that sticks up in every direction. He has hazel eyes and is 6'1". He is the chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He is the Marauders' expert in Transfiguration.  
  
The Marauders had a secrets of there own that no one knew about, except the Devils, but the Marauders did not know that little fact. The Marauders were animagi. Sirius is a big, grim-like, black dog with black eyes. His nickname is Padfoot. Ty is a white snow leopard with light green eyes. His nickname was Snowman. Peter is a gray, fat rat with watery black eyes. His nickname is Wormtail. James is a charcoal colored stag. His nickname is Prongs.  
  
They all were animagi except Remus and for a very good reason. Remus is a werewolf and they (that is including the Devils) became animagi so they could keep Remus company when he transforms. Every time, in school, on the full moon, Remus goes down to the Shrieking Shack to get ready to transform. The rest of the Marauders soon follow him and transform as well, and soon after the Marauders left the Devils followed and also transformed. The funny thing was that the Marauders had no clue that they were, but the Devils knew who they were. But that is another time and another chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK! That is it! I know it is short but I WILL have the next chappy up shortly!!!! PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!!!  
  
~Manny~ 


	2. Lets Let A Prank Start This Story!

_HEY EVERYBODY!!!! I hope u like my story! And also, don't forget to check out my Quotes of the Week section at the end of each chapter!!! ENJOY!!!!_  
  
_**Chapter 1: Lets Let A Prank Begin This Story!  
**_  
"**LILY!** I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND YOUR FREAK FRIENDS!" a very angry and very orange Petunia Evans shouted, one sunny summer afternoon, from the bathroom of the Evans household.  
  
"What is the matter Petunia???" asked Lily Evans. Lily is a fifteen year old redhead. Not just orangey red but a blood red color that goes down to her butt, but it was up in a ponytail now, and emerald green eyes that are always sparkling.  
  
"Yes Petunia,_ whatever is_ the matter???" asked Amanda Cortez, or Manny as her friends called her, in a sickle-sweet voice with her younger twin sister, Samantha Cortez, or Sam, and their best friends, Isabella Austin, or Bella, laughing quietly behind her and Lily. These four girls were the best of friends; they even came up with a name for themselves, The Devils. But these girls, or "freaks" as Petunia liked to call them are not, quote, unquote, 'normal.' They are studying to become witches at the finest school in all of Europe, Hogwarts. They are just fresh from their 4th year there with their other best 'boyfriends,' the Marauders.  
  
Anyways......  
  
"You know _exactly_ what the matter is!" Petunia shouted back.  
  
"No we don't" Sam yelled  
  
"Why don't you come out and tell us!" Bella added.  
  
When Petunia stepped out of the bathroom, the Devils tried to suppress laughter. Petunia usually had shoulder length mousy, brown hair and a horse- shaped face. She was fairly slim and pretty tall. What made the Devils almost collapse in suppressed laughter was the fact that Petunia's skin was orange and her hair was purple, well ...plum to be exact.  
  
Mrs. Evans walked up the stairs and stopped dead when she saw her daughter with orange skin and plum colored hair and her other daughter and her friends trying to not laugh at the furious looking Petunia. Lily looked up at to see who was on the stairs and saw her mother. One look at her mother's face instantly reminded her of her Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall when she was about to explode at the Marauders or the Devils for pulling a prank. And she knew that her mother's temper could give the professor's a run for her money. Lily nudged Manny, who looked up and stopped laughing in a heart beat. Sam and Bella seen that they stopped laughed and looked to see what was wrong.  
  
"Uhhhhh, hi Ms. E. Whats up???" Manny asked nervously. Ms. Evans just looked at her and her face was turning beet red.  
  
"Uhhhhh, I think we are just gonna leave! _Bye_!" Sam said and her and Manny ran.  
  
"Right behind ya!" shouted Bella and ran after the twins.  
  
"Wait for me!" Lily yelled and followed closely behind Bella. Ms. Evans, not really comprehending anything for a second there, finally yelled, "**YOU DEVILS!!!!**"  
  
But they were long gone, running down the street to James's house, knowing that the rest of the Marauders were probably there.  
  
"And she wonders where we got our name from." Said Bella as they reached the Potter's front porch and rang the doorbell.  
  
_5 Minutes Earlier_  
  
"GET UP YOUR FOUR! YOU HAVE TO START TO GET UP _BEFORE_ NOON!!" Jasmine Potter, James's mom, yelled to the 4 sleeping Marauders. Peter was in France on vacation. But all she got in response was a few grunts, and a "five more minutes, mom" from her beloved son.  
  
"Fine, sleep your summer away. My god, I pity whoever has to wake up four up every morning."  
  
Jasmine was walking towards her kitchen to start cooking lunch thinking that that might get them out of bed just as she heard a familiar "**YOU DEVILS!!!!**"  
  
After a couple of minutes of silence, the doorbell rang. Jasmine opened the door to find her son and his friends' very best 'girlfriends.' '_**Lily, she would be perfect for James as a real girlfriend**_,' thought Jasmine, '_**Bella, she and Sirius could be twins sometime. They act so much alike. Manny, a tough girl but she has been through a lot so, anyways... she would be good for Ty. Sam and her ever present lollypop, I always wondered about that, must ask her about that later, but she would be good for Remus, get him out of that shell that he has protecting himself**_.'  
  
"Hello girls! I am guessing that you are here to the boys???"  
  
"Yea," Sam said, "are they here???"  
  
"Yes they are here, but sleeping and they will not wake up. You could wait in the living room if you want, they should be getting up soon... I hope."  
  
"Don't' worry about that Jas, we will handle it." Bella said with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"Okay, they are all in James' room, and good luck!" Jasmine called after them.  
  
"Thanks, but we won't need it." Lily said as she headed towards James' room where the four Marauders slept unaware of the danger that came their way.  
  
_Outside James' bedroom door_  
  
"Okay, as same as usual???" Bella asked as if she has asked this same question a thousand times before, and in fact she had.  
  
"Yea, same people???" Sam asked in the same tone as Bella did.  
  
"YUP! Lets go!" Manny said as Lily opened the bedroom door to find quite a shocking site.  
  
_Hey, everyone! I hope u liked it! Also I just wanted to say that I am srry if I keep jumpin tenses. (between past and present) but I just write the way it sounds bests. If it happens to be the wrong tense... oh well. I don't give a flying hippogriffs arse if I got the right tense. And if any1 wants to tell me sumthing about grammar, go right ahead but I will tell u right now... IT WILL BE IGNORED!!! Okay now that we have that out of the way. I hope u like the chappy and please R&R!!!  
  
Manny  
  
**QUOTES OF THE WEEK**  
  
The human race is doomed because of stupidity. Don't believe me??? Well I have PROOF!!!! Here are some instructions on consumer goods. NOTE: These are **actual** labels!!!  
  
On a Myer hairdryer: Do not use while sleeping. (A/N Darn, and that's the only time I have to work on my hair).  
  
On Nanna's Tiramisu dessert (printed on bottom): "Do not turn upside down." (A/N well...duh, a bit late!!!)  
  
On Boot's Children Cough Medicine: "Do not drive a car or operate machinery after taking this medication." (A/N We could do a lot to reduce the rate of construction accidents if we could just get those 5-year-olds with head- colds off those forklifts.)  
  
On Nobby's peanuts: "Warning: contains nuts." (A/N talk about a news flash!)  
  
**AND MY PERSONAL FAVORITE.....**  
  
On a Swedish chainsaw: "Do not attempt to stop chain with your hands or genitals." (A/N Ok, one ...was there a lot of this happening somewhere? And two, who in there right mind WOULD try and stop the chain, those 5-year- olds on forklifts???)_


	3. The interesting conversation

**_Last Chapter: "Yea, same people???" Sam asked in the same tone as Bella did.  
  
"YUP! Lets go!" Manny said as Lily opened the bedroom door to find quite a shocking site._**  
  
**_Chapter 2: The interesting conversation_**  
  
"I _never_ knew they were like _that_!" Bella said in shock.  
  
"Hell, we can barely pull that off." Manny said.  
  
"Well, they have to beat us in something, I guess." Sam said.  
  
"And looking completely _innocent_ is it. Too bad we have to wake them. They look so cute and innocent when they are asleep." Lily said.  
  
"But..." Manny started.  
  
"A Marauder is never innocent." The Devils finished.  
  
Manny walked over to Ty's bed. Apparently Jasmine had conjured up some more beds for the rest of the Marauders.  
  
"One..." Sam said walking to the end of Remus' bed.  
  
"Two..." Bella said walking to the end of Sirius' bed.  
  
"Three..." Lily said walking to the end of James' bed.  
  
"**GO!**" the Devils shouted jumping on the beds yelling for the Marauders to get up. But the boys just covered their heads with their pillows and ignored the Devils.  
  
"Fine, you don't want to get up, I guess we are gonna have to pull out the big guns." Manny said.  
  
The Devils, living up to their names...again, went over to the each Marauder's ear and whispered something to the Marauders. Each was different but it got the same result. Bouncing straight up in bed, yelling "WHAT???" which left the Devils laying on the guys beds, respectively, laughing harder then they have ever in their lives.  
  
"Y-Y-Youuuuuu shhhhhould see your faces!!!!" Bella managed to say.  
  
"You suck, you know that!?!" Sirius said.  
  
Manny noticed that Ty had an evil look in his eyes.  
  
"Ty?" Manny asked nervously. They all knew the Devils secret and Manny was nervous that they were going to use it against them. And Manny just happened to be the worst of them all.  
  
"Yes Manny???" Ty asked sweetly looking at her, his eyes plainly saying '**_you better run!_**'  
  
Manny saw this and yelled,  
  
"_OH_ _SHIT_!" and she tried to get away but he caught her and tickled her mercilessly. The others were caught as well and also tickle mercilessly. The Devils were ticklish and Manny extremely so. Any hand near her ribcage, with the intention to tickle, she will squeal like a little girl. Jasmine heard the noise and sprinted into James' room, thinking something was wrong, only to see the girls dieing with laughter.  
  
"He...he...helll...help!!!" screeched Lily.  
  
"Guys let them go!" Jasmine said.  
  
"No way! She woke me up!" all of the Marauders answered. And then it clicked to Jasmine.  
  
"Guys, lunch is ready!"  
  
They stopped in mid-tickle and looked at each other, as if asking '_**Tickle the Devils for waking us up or eat???**_' The girls were still trying to get over the tickling so they could not even think of escaping even if they tried.  
  
"**EAT!**" the Marauders yelled and ran out of the room, leaving the Devils and Jasmine behind, but not before Ty kissed Manny's cheek.  
  
"**TY!**" Manny yelled at him but he was gone.  
  
"What did he do???" questioned Jasmine.  
  
"He kissed her, _again_." Bella said giggly.  
  
"What do you mean, 'again'?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Ty has had a crush on Manny since... when Manny?" Sam asked with a smile. Manny and Sam both knew that Sam knew the answer; she just wanted to torture Manny with it.  
  
"Since the beginning of 2nd year." Manny said  
  
"Of course, Manny, being the stubborn mule that she is, won't admit that she likes him." Bella stated.  
  
"You shouldn't talk!" Manny said.  
  
"Oh?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"She likes Sirius, but will never admit it." Sam said.  
  
Jasmine leaned forward, ready to hear something she has been trying to tell the boys for a while.  
  
"Shut up Sam! You like Remus!" Bella said  
  
"And Lily likes James???" Jasmine guessed while trying to hold back laughter.  
  
"NO!" Lily said hotly  
  
"Yes!" the other Devils said.  
  
"You guys, you do realize that we are talking about the Marauders in one of their houses, with them in the kitchen no less!" Manny said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, the boys are so wrapped up in their food that they won't hear, and besides, I have been teasing those boys about you since I first met you." Jasmine stated.  
  
"That was in _first year_!" Sam semi-yelled, shock evident in her voice and on her face. The others, besides Jasmine, had the same look of shock on their faces. Jasmine wad just smiling.  
  
"So what do they have to say about the topic? We know what Ty has to say but what about the others?" Bella questioned.  
  
"Well..." Jasmine started but was cut off by...  
  
"Mother, what are you telling the Devils??? I hope nothing blackmail worthy???"  
  
"Blackmail worthy?!?!?! These girls?!?!?! James, stop exaggerating! These girls wouldn't hurt a fly!" Jasmine said.  
  
"Are you kidding me Mama Potter!?!" Sirius asked exasperatedly, walking up behind James.  
  
"Them, not hurt a fly!?!" Mama Potter you're off your rocker!" Ty said on the other side of James.  
  
"Don't you remember when we came home for Christmas holiday, last year!?! We were dressed as _Santa and his elves!!!_ We could not get out of those outfits for _3 days!!!_ Well, they were the culprit behind that prank!" Remus yelled from behind Ty.  
  
"Hey! If we wanted to turn you into something for Christmas, we would have been at least a little imaginative and turned one of you into a deer, oh I'm sorry, a _stag_." Lily said with a hint of a smile on her face.  
  
"Anyways..." James said a little nervous that the Devils, or at least Lily, had figured out what Remus was and what they were, "We came up here to ask if we could go to Diagon Alley to get our stuff, and if the Devils wanted to come with us???"  
  
"That's fine dear," Jasmine said, "we will finish this conversation later girls." She then walked out of James' room.  
  
"I'm not gonna ask" Remus stated, thinking about the conversation that Jasmine and the Devils were going to finish later.  
  
"Good idea Remmie!" Bella said as she and the Devils walk out of James' room, leaving the Marauders to follow.  
  
_Hey everybody! I hope you like my chappy! And if you don't like it, guess what, don't read it then. Srry if I seem a little blunt but at my old story I got so many flames it was not pleasant, so I want to stop them before they get going. Anyways... I am hoping for at least 8 more reviews! You review I will post! PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
Manny  
  
**QUOTES OF THE WEEK!!!!**  
  
Ever wondered...  
  
..why you don't ever see the headline "Psychic Wins Lottery"?  
  
..why Noah didn't swat those two mosquitoes?  
  
..if con is the opposite of pro, is Congress the opposite of progress?  
  
** AND MY PERSONAL FAVORITE....**_  
  
_ ...whose cruel idea was it to have an 's' in the word 'lisp'?_


	4. The Punch Line

_**Last Chappy: "I'm not gonna ask" Remus stated, thinking about the conversation that Jasmine and the Devils were going to finish later.  
  
"Good idea Remmie!" Bella said as she and the Devils walk out of James' room, leaving the Marauders to follow.  
**_  
**Chapter 3: The Punch Line**  
  
"So what _were_ you talking about with my mother???" James asked once they were in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Well," started Sam with a wink to the Devils, "we were talking about our love lives and your mother was telling us about how her and your father's se-"  
  
"**EEEKKKK!!!!** I don't want to know!" James shouted which left the Devils smiling.  
  
"**SO!** Where do you wanna go first???" Remus asked.  
  
"Well, we have to get more prank equipment." Lily stated for the Devils.  
  
"And Mama Potter calls you angels. HA! The first thing you got on your minds are pranks!" Sirius said.  
  
"You guys aren't angels on earth either. And hello! We call ourselves the Devils for a reason. Adults always seem to skip over the name." Manny said.  
  
"Yea, besides Emily that is." Sam inserted.  
  
"Who?" questioned Ty.  
  
"My mom." Lily answered.  
  
"Oh, anyways... we also need prank gear too. So lets go to Gambol and Japes first, then too Flourish and Blotts to get our new books, then head over to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer, and then maybe head back to James' house." Ty said and everyone agreed.  
  
They bought all their prank "equipment" or "gear" (whichever you prefer). All eight of our prankster, in one store, with the major need of prank items equals one thing.... _and empty store_! Gambol and Japes had to close for the rest of the day because of these eight, not that the workers minded though.  
  
As they were heading over to Flourish and Blotts when they ran into their favorite Slytherins, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy flanked by Eugene Crabbe and Vincent Goyle. They were also know as _Snivellus_, _Lucy_, _Thing_ _#1_, and _Thing #2_.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mudblood lovers" Malfoy said, referring to the Marauders.  
  
"Look who else, the orphans and mudbloods themselves!" Snape said spotting the Devils.  
  
"What did you call them?" Ty asked dangerously  
  
"What... the orphans and mud..." Malfoy started but Manny bet him to the punch.... literally. Crabbe and Goyle stared dumbly at Snape, looking for instructions on what to do, while Snape was glaring at the Devils and helping Malfoy up. Malfoy was holding his eye and said, "You'll pay for that orphan."  
  
"Get outta here Malfoy before I give you a fat lip to go with that eye!" Manny threatened.  
  
Malfoy was seething but, realizing that they were outnumbered nine to four, left.  
  
"Man, I _hate_ that guy!" Manny said, properly pissed off.  
  
"I think that the feeling in mutual." Ty said sarcastically.  
  
"Lets go get our books and then we can get a round of Butterbeer." James suggested, and everyone agreed.  
  
While in the bookstore, the Devils went over to the joke section. They had some major planning to do.  
  
"Ok, great, now lets go before the Marauders..."Bella started to say, but was interrupted.  
  
"Before the Marauders what?" asked Ty, stepping out from behind a bookcase.  
  
"Before the Marauders find out about the awesome prank we are going to pull on Malfoy." Sam said improvising.  
  
"Oh, What are you gonna do?" asked Ty.  
  
"We would tell you, but we would have to kill you." Manny answered.  
  
"Fine, anyways... I wanted to tell you that we are heading over to the Three Broomsticks. Wanna come?"  
  
After a second of Manny and Ty just starting at each other, Manny spoke.  
  
"Yea, we're ready."  
  
"You did not even ask the others." Ty said.  
  
"Yes I did" Manny said walking by Ty with the Devils in tow' and leaving Ty thinking, '_**How does they do that?**_'  
  
_Hey everyone! Well I hope u like this new chappy! Comments and suggestions for this story are welcome! And I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and for all of the support I have been getting! THANK YOU ALL!!!!! Please r&r!!!  
  
Manny  
  
**QUOTES OF THE WEEK!!!!**  
  
"Nothing's wrong with talking to people who aren't there. It's only scary when they talk back!"  
  
"Pissing off the whole planet! One person at a time!"  
  
"Diamonds are a girls best friend.. they are sharper than a knife"  
  
"You may pretend to dislike me, but deep down, you know you hate me"_   
  
_**AND MY PERSONAL FAVORITE.....**  
  
"Too often we lose sight of life's simple pleasures. Remember, when someone pisses you off, it takes 42 muscles in your face to frown. BUT, it only takes 4 to extend your arm and bitch slap that asshole upside the head!"  
_


	5. The Train Ride and Arriving

_HEY EVERYBODY!! I just added a new feature to my story! As u might have already noticed there is a section at the end of each chapter called Quotes of the Week! It is a new feature, added to the story for your enjoyment. Please feel free to check back at the other chapters, if you have already have not, and read this new section. Anywayz... I will not bore u any longer with my useless typing! Lets get on with the story!!!!_  
  
**_Last Chapter:  
_**  
_After a second of Manny and Ty just starting at each other, Manny spoke.  
  
"Yea, we're ready."  
  
"You did not even ask the others." Ty said.  
  
"Yes I did" Manny said walking by Ty with the Devils in tow' and leaving Ty thinking, 'How does they do that?'  
_  
**_Chapter 4: The Train Ride and Arriving_**  
  
After going to the Three Broomsticks, the Devils went back to Lily's house after Ms. Evans calmed down and the Marauders went back to James' house for the rest of the summer.  
  
**September 1st**  
  
The Devils and the Marauders were in a compartment, together, on the Hogwarts Express, watching the platform disappear.  
  
"Can you believe it??? We're _finally_ 5th years, two more years and we are outta here!!!" James said  
  
"I know, and you know what the best part is???" Sirius asked everyone in general.  
  
"What"  
  
"Remus made prefect!!!"  
  
"Why is that a good thing again???" Remus asked.  
  
"Because, Remus my dear, dear friend, you can cover for us when we pull a prank on the resident dumbass, Snape!" Lily said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"I am not going to do it all the time, you guys!" Remus said exasperatedly.  
  
"_AWWWWWW,_ why not!" Ty teased.  
  
"I am not always gonna be there Ty, contrary to popular belief, I cannot be in two places at once and with you guys on the loose, I'm going to **NEED** to be in two places at once. And one of those times, McGonagall or one of the not so lenient prefect is gonna catch you."  
  
"You know..." James started and Remus thought he finally reached **AT LEAST** one of them.  
  
"You can't say 'guys' since the Devils are not guys. You have to say people or guys and gals, or something along those lines to be politically correct. And I thought you were the _smart one_!"  
  
The Marauders and Devils laughed at Remus' expression. After everyone calmed down, they split up into there own little conversational groups inside the compartment. James, Sirius, and Ty were chatting about Quidditch, Remus was reading his book, Peter was leaning against the window, _snoring_. Bella had a notebook out and was writing in it, every so often stopping and thinking of what to write next. Lily was also reading one of her favorite books, The Lord of the Rings. Manny and Sam were talking about the movie they just saw, Shrek 2, (A/N great movie! Very funny!!!) when Sam looked up and saw the look on Remus' face. He was still thought that the Devils and Marauders were going to take advantage of his prefect position. Well.... they were going to, but they were just teasing him about expecting him to be everywhere and get them out of every situation. Sam just _had_ to fix that little problem.  
  
"Remus, you do know that we were just teasing you right???? We know that you cannot always be there, I mean that would be like asking Bella over there to go and give Snape a lap dance! It.." Sam started to finish but got cut off by Ty.  
  
"WHOA!! Wrong time to come into the conversation!"  
  
(A/N Has that ever happen to you???)  
  
"What???" Sirius asked.  
  
"All, I hear is that 'Bella' and 'give Snape a lap dance'"  
  
"WHAT!!!" Sirius and Bella, who just decided to join the conversation, yelled.  
  
"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M/SHE IS GONNA DO THAT!!" Bella/Sirius yelled together, again.  
  
"AWWWW look! Don't they make the cutest couple!" James said in a 'girly' voice.  
  
"You're right, they do!" Manny inserted  
  
"SHUT IT!" Sirius/Bella yelled.  
  
"ANYWAYS!!! I would like to finish my conversation with Remus over here!" Sam yelled, "Anywayz... that would be like asking Bella over there to go and give Snape a lap dance! It _AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN_!" Sam yelled to make sure that everyone heard.  
  
"OH!!!!!" James/Sirius/Bella/Lily/Ty/Manny said.  
  
_SNORE_  
  
"Peter...." everyone signed together and went back to what they were originally doing except Bella and Lily started a conversation about the new year and the all the pranks they (the Devils) were going to pull.  
  
"So, I was thinks of something along the lines of plan IT to get this year started." Bella suggested.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, now should it be for target A, targets B, or targets C???" Lily asked.  
  
"I think it should be targets C, targets B should only be used when needed or revenge." Sam said, coming into the conversation. Manny also leaned over towards Lily to hear what was going on, thus the back of her shirt went up. Something glinted on her lower back, and of course someone spotted it. That someone just happened to be Ty.  
  
"Manny," he said, "what is that on your back???"  
  
"Nothing Ty" Manny said pulling her shirt tail down to cover whatever was on her back.  
  
_"DAMN!"_ Manny thought "_Bella, could you see it much???"  
_  
_"No, just the glint of its eyes"_ Bella replied in thought.  
  
The Devils have a little secret that no one knew about, they could talk to each other through their minds. Manny and Sam have this gift since they were born and they "hooked-up" Bella and Lily to each other and their minds. It is all very complicated but the point is that they can all talk to each other and also if they want, they can shut their minds out from each other if they want to be alone but that rarely happens, only when they are playing chess against each other.  
  
"Anything off the trolley dears???" questioned the lady with the food cart.  
  
The Marauders immediately jumped up and bought three-fourths of the cart, and the Devils got the rest.  
  
The rest of the train ride went smoothly although Ty did not forget about what he saw. 'It was a glint of something,' Ty thought, 'and I am not going to stop until I find out what.' They finally arrived at Hogmeade station and got into the horse-less carriages. Lily, Bella, Sam and Many in one, Ty, Remus, Sirius, and James in another, and Peter had to share one with a bunch of Ravenclaws. The carriages took they up to Hogwarts and when they arrived at the Great Hall, they sat in there normal seats, and waited for the sorting to start.  
  
"Where's Peter???" James asked.  
  
"Right here!" Peter said as he approached the Marauders and Devils and sat next to Sirius.  
  
"Hey Pete! Did you get the birthday present I sent you?" James asked.  
  
"Yea! Thankz a lot!"  
  
"Here Peter, I figured I would give you your present **ON** your birthday." Bella said somewhat glaring at James for beating Bella to give Peter his present, and handing Peter a small box wrapped in colorful paper. She had got him a homework helper. If he was stuck on something, he could ask the homework helper and, you guessed it, it would help. Of course it would not answer the questions for him but it would prod him in the right direction.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I will give you mine when we get back to the common room" Lily told Peter.  
  
"Me too!" Sam, Manny, Remus, and Ty answered at the same time.  
  
"Yea, me three, or sixth, whichever you prefer!" Sirius said a little wearied out by Sam, Manny, Remus and Ty saying the exact same thing at the exact same time. Everyone laughed with Sirius and then chatted till the firsties were lead into the great hall.  
  
"Were we ever that small?" questioned Sirius  
  
"Believe it or not, we were." Remus answered  
  
"Wow!" was all Sirius could say before the sorting hat belted into its song.  
  
After it was finished the hall clapped and the sorting began.  
  
(A/N I am not going to even try a song or name any first years. As far as I know none of them this year will play a roll, besides that they might every so often get in the way or be used to torture the Marauders for revenge, but _shhhh_ you did not hear that from me!!!!)  
  
After the sorting was finished, Dumbledore stood up and began his beginning of the year announcements.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I know you all must be hungry, but let me keep your attention for two more minutes. A couple notices for the first years and also a group of fourth years." Dumbledore said looking directly at the Marauders and Devils.  
  
**_"WE'RE FIFTH YEARS, ALBUS!!!"_** Sirius yelled.  
  
"I stand corrected," Dumbledore said, "a couple of fifth years." Dumbledore's eyes twinkling with laughter.  
  
Sirius smiled up at Dumbledore.  
  
"Also, a warning, stay away from the Whomping Willow. It is a very violent tree and I don't want anyone going near it. The Forbidden Forest, as its name suggests, is forbidden. Mr. Flitch asks me to remind you that there is to be no magic in the corridors and there has been more items added to the forbidden list. Please feel free to take a look at it when you are near Mr. Flitch's office. Quidditch try-outs will be set up by the house captains. This year's captains are Lucius Malfoy for Slytherin, Matt O'Neil for Ravenclaw, Lorrie Caliri for Hufflepuff and Chris Wood for Gryffindor. This years head boy and girl are Alice Sanchez from Ravenclaw and Arthur Weasley from Gryffindor. I believe that is it so lets dig in!"  
  
The food appeared, and they ate until they were about to explode, and then finally retiring to their dorms.  
  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, on a plane was a boy headed for England. (A/N now I cannot remember where Hogwarts is, was it is England or Scotland??? Anyone know please tell me and I will change it if I need to) He is 16 years old with fierce red hair. When he stands up he is 6'5" and has a pretty big build. At this moment, he is looking out the window wondering what he would find in England, in his new school. He had never been to England that he could recall but knew that is where he was born. He was kidnapped at 5 months old and was whisked away to an America orphanage when his captors died in a fire. His adopted family lived in Boston, Massachusetts and when to Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He learned that he was adopted at the age of 11, and was told about his past. He wanted to find his family, his real family. The Palmers, his adopted family, supported his decision and decided to help him by hiring a private investigator. This P.I. searched high and low, and finally found his family, or what was left of it. He is very nervous to be heading to England. He is going to meet his real biological family. It only consisted of two people, twins, but he did not care, he has wanted to meet them for a while. All he knows about them is that they are at Hogwarts and their names.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
HAHA!!!! I lov doing cliffies!!! srry, had 2 get that out. it really is not that big of a cliffy but its there. Anywayz... I hope that u like this chappy!! PLEASE R&R!!! also, thoughts by the devils will be done it "" and also underlined and _italics _aka looking like _this._  
  
o0o... Manny...o0o

_**QUOTES OF THE WEEK!!!!**_  
  
_A woman once said that a man is like a deck of playing cards you need a heart to love him a diamond to marry him Club to smash his fucking head in and A spade to bury the bastard!!!!!  
  
I AM TOLD THAT THESE ARE ACTUAL NOTES TO THE RESIDENT MILKMAN.  
  
"Dear Milkman, I've just had a baby, please leave another one."  
  
"Please knock. My TV's broken down, and I missed last night's SOPRANOS. If you saw it, will you tell me what happened?"  
  
"Please send me a form for cheap milk, for I have a baby two months old and did not know about it until a neighbor told me."  
  
"When you come with the milk please put the coal on the boiler, let dog out, and put newspaper inside the screen door. P.S. Don't leave any milk."  
_  
**_AND MY PERSONAL FAVIORITE...._**  
  
_"My daughter says she wants a milkshake. Do you do it before you deliver, or do I have to shake the bottle?" _


End file.
